New Moon Alice&Edwards POV
by KayleighGamban
Summary: New Moon in Alice and Edwards Point-Of-View.
1. Chapter 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2

New Moon

Takes place in New Moon from Edward's point of view. What happened to Edward when he left Bella? What if he had checked up on her?

Chapter 1 – Jasper

It was Bella's eighteenth birthday, and all week she had been telling me not to get her anything. Of course, Alice had conspired against her and had gotten her a present that she claimed was from both of us. I knew how Bella was going to react, and even though I loved how she was when she was angry, I tried to prepare my family for the worst.

I had not woken, but I had risen to get ready for school and to see my Bella. Bella was the love of my life. During spring break I was the one who had caused her to get hurt, and I never wanted to see her like that again. I had promised her and myself that I would always protect her, no matter what. I got dressed (making sure I looked perfect for Bella) and went downstairs to go to school.

I was in my car driving to school and in a matter of seconds I was there. Bella was always saying that I drove too fast, but since I'm a vampire I thought it was the appropriate speed. Alice had been chatting away about Bella's surprise party but I had paid no attention to her. We all got out of the car and we were one of the first people to school, so I leaned against my car to wait for Bella.

There she was. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen, although she doubts this. She had dark brown, wavy hair almost down to her waist. She also had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I lost myself, every time I looked into them.

She was walking towards my family and I, with a grim look upon her face. I could sense something was wrong even though I couldn't read her mind. I hated that fact. I would love so much to see what was going on in her mind at all times of the day. When she was in front of me I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice chimed.

"Alice! Shhh!" she glanced around her to make sure nobody had heard my pixie-like sister. Bella didn't want anybody to acknowledge her birthday. Sometimes she could be so strange. Most humans loved to turn another year older, but not my Bella.

"So let me get this clear, I am not allowed to mention your birthday at all today?"I asked curiously.

"No, you are not to mention it at all today, okay?" she asked me worriedly.

"Of course not, love." I told her confidently. I gave her another kiss on the lips, this one lasting a bit longer. I released my hold on her, but kept our hands intertwined.

AlicePOV

School went by way too slowly for me. I just couldn't wait to see the look on Bella's face when she saw the surprise party! It was going to be priceless. Everything was in the theme of pink and girly! Bella had been telling me all week not to plan anything but I didn't listen to her. This was like, one of my only chances to throw a human birthday party! Bella couldn't deny me my fun because I just wanted to throw an awesome party for her.

School was soon over, and I met Edward and Bella beside Edward's Volvo. They were having some kind of discussion. I didn't focus too hard because it seemed private. I stopped a couple of feet from them and concentrated on my vision. It went something like this:

_Our whole family was together in our house discussing something. We were talking about leaving and everybody was going different places. Edward looked very upset about something and I couldn't see Bella anywhere. If we were leaving I'm sure she would come with us. Hmm. Strange._

I came back from my vision and I looked to Edward to see if he had seen what my vision was. He looked back at me quizzically, and moved his head up the slightest degree to confirm my suspicion. Neither of us knew what this vision meant. I put it aside because now was the time to focus on Bella's birthday party.

"Hey Bella, you're coming to our house after school today right? To celebrate?" I pleaded.

"Well, um, Alice I don't think I-"Edward had given her a look and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Well I guess I can come over but first I have to watch Romeo and Juliet."

I gave her a stern look and told her "you've seen that movie at least a dozen times, I think you're prepared."

"Well I want to watch it this way first," she told me stubbornly. Edward cast a quick glance between the two of us and stepped in our way.

"Alice, Bella can watch Romeo and Juliet if she wants to, it's her birthday. Oh, and we'll be over at the house by six o'clock," he said confidently while looking at Bella. I squealed and kissed them both on the cheek before I grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo and skipped away.

EdwardsPOV

After Alice had left, Bella and I went to her house to watch Romeo and Juliet. When we got to her house she put in the tape and tentatively sat next to me on the couch. I pulled her towards me and draped her across myself. To have her lying on me was like heaven. To have the one I loved most in my arms was wonderful. Her heartbeat sped up and then slowed down and I smiled to myself. How fragile her little heart could speed up at the slightest touch from me.

"Will you cry?" I whispered in her ear.

"If I'm paying attention," she told me.

"Well then I will try to be the least distracting I could possibly be," I promised her. I released my hold on her but started playing with a strand of her hair while the movie started to play. To my amazement she actually did start crying at the end when the movie was over. I wiped away her tears and watched her for some time.

"I will never envy Romeo," I told her.

"Why not?" she asked me curiously.

"He makes so many mistakes with Juliet making her heart break over and over again," I told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well I like him," she said in a defensive tone.

"Come on now, time to go," I urged her.

"Can I simply refuse to go?" she pleaded.

"No, Alice really wants to make you happy, so just behave for her okay?" I pleaded her using the force of my eyes.

"Okay," she agreed breathlessly. I scooped her up into my arms and took her outside to her truck. I quickly set her down and ran back into the house to leave a note for Charlie. When I came back she hadn't even realized I was gone and I climbed in the driver's seat.

When we arrived at my house I heard Bella gasp at what my sister had done. The trees were covered in pink paper lanterns and pink streamers led all the way up to the porch. I took her hand in mine and gave her a comforting look. I led her up to the porch and inside the house. Everyone greeted her, and soon after she started opening up her presents.

Bella sat down and opened her first present. While she was unwrapping it, she must have hurt herself. I could smell her blood and so could the six ravenous vampires around me. Jasper was losing control and I could see the plan forming in his mind. I was sure Alice noticed the changed in his mood, but she did nothing to stop him. So, I jumped in front of Jasper and collided with him knocking him across the table and pushing Bella off, where she fell on top of a shattered glass bowl.

"Rose! Get Jasper out of here! Emmett! Help her!" I screamed at them all. They scrambled to get out of the house, and I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself. I turned to face my Bella who was lying on the ground with a deep slash in her arm, which was bleeding. Her face was the picture of pure fear. My family had almost killed the one I loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Leaving

I couldn't believe that had just happened. Bella was lying on the ground with a slash up her arm oozing blood. Jasper was outside and according to his thoughts he was in self anguish. _I'm so sorry, Edward._ He kept repeating that to me. I was still holding my breath so I wouldn't smell Bella's blood. I picked her up still holding my form together, and set her down on a kitchen chair.

"Edward I-"she started.

"Stop Bella," I told her. She stared at me with pleading eyes while I excused myself from the room. I ran outside as fast as I could, and ran into the forest. I stopped almost one hundred miles away from the house and sat down on a rotted tree trunk.

I let out a snarl deep from my throat. How was I to keep Bella safe when even my own family wanted a piece of her? I must come up with a plan to keep her safe forever. I sat there thinking of a solution for hours. I was such a selfish creature that I didn't want to go through with my plan, but I knew I must. My family and I must leave Bella forever.

I felt a violent shudder go through my body as I realized what I had to do. I must leave my Bella forever to make her safe again. I got up from the tree trunk and started to run back to my house. I knew I had to keep up a façade for Bella so she wouldn't know what was going on. I went back into my house and saw that Bella was done and I could take her home.

We arrived at her house, and I could tell she knew something was wrong. For some reason she took some pictures of us and her father to put in her scrapbook her parents gave her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her I couldn't stay tonight.

The next couple of days at school I was very quiet, which I could tell she noticed. On Wednesday I took her home and led her out to the woods beside her house. I didn't take her too far in so she wouldn't get lost on her way back out.

"Bella I need to talk to you," I told her. She had a very determined look on her face as if she were concentrating very hard.

"Yes Edward?" she asked me calmly. Bella would never forgive me for what I was about to do. She was the love of my life and I had to do this for her. I drew myself up and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella we're leaving," I said quietly. For the briefest instant a look of confusion flashed across her face. She looked me straight in the eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed like she had been preparing for this moment.

"When? I need to pack," she said in a whisper. I took a deep breath and held back a dry sob.

"Bella, you aren't coming with us," I told her in a crushing tone. At that instant something in her broke.

"By 'we', you meant-"she cut herself off and waited for my answer.

"Bella," I took an audible deep breath "I don't want you anymore." I watched her to see what she would do. She took a couple of steps back and stared at me. Her eyes started to fill with tears but she angrily brushed them away.

"You – don't – want – me?" she was holding back a sob. I was going to pieces watching her. I didn't think she would believe me. She did. It crushed my heart to see that she truly believed me with all of her heart. Maybe it was because she knew I wasn't right for her either.

"Goodbye Bella, it will be as if we've never existed," I told her firmly. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and ran as fast as I could deeper into the forest. I climbed a tree to the highest branch and went back to the spot where I had left Bella.

"Edward," she whispered. I knew that if my heart were still beating it would have split into a million tiny pieces because of what I had seen in Bella's face. At that precise moment, I knew that her heart had too. She stumbled around for a bit and she started heading towards the exit. I left as fast as I could. I couldn't watch Bella anymore.

This was the hardest thing I had ever done in all my years. I left her there, sitting in the cold, hoping she would walk away to a better life with someone else. Someone who would love her more than I do. I would always love her no matter what. I would have to find distractions. I could already tell that my will to keep living, was on the edge. Without Bella, my life was nothing. I could keep myself living knowing that she was safe, and in a good place, though. That's how I would keep the will to live, knowing that she is better off.

I went back to my house and told my family I was going to live with the Denali coven for awhile, to clear my head. I told them goodbye and ran out the door as fast as I could. I needed to get away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Denali

I ran to the Denali coven. The whole way. I could have taken a plane but running would help me. The way I could feel my muscles contracting and pulling as I ran was thrilling. Knowing that I was faster than everyone else, I loved to concentrate on my muscles and breathing. It helped distract me from what I was worrying about.

I reached Denali, and Carlisle must have told them I was coming. Tanya opened the door and outstretched her arms welcoming me to their home. I embraced her and walked in. Their house was quite charming. It was close but cozy, and all the furniture looked very comfy. Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar were settled around the table playing cards.

"Hello, Edward," they all told me at one point.

"Thank you for having me," I told them. My voice had sounded different. Broken and empty. They seemed to have noticed and they all stared at me with worried eyes.

"You can stay as long as you want Edward," Tanya told me.

"Thank you, I won't be here long, I just needed some place to stay for awhile. Is it the same room as last time?" I asked with a dead voice.

"Yes," she answered warily. I nodded and walked away to my room. I lay down on my bed and started to think about what Bella was doing right now. I clutched at my chest and started dry sobbing. How could I have done this? I loved Bella but how could I live without her. Stop it, I told myself. I am such a selfish creature. Bella is better off without me. She was my life, my everything, and I had to let her go. I hated not talking to her, or hearing the beat of her heart. Even though it was killing me I knew she would have a better life without me in it.

As I sat there I knew that I couldn't just quit Bella cold turkey. I could help her inadvertently. I thought all night about how I could help her without getting too close to her, assuring myself that she was safe. Victoria. She was still out there, and I knew that our kind didn't take kindly to having our mates killed. That was my plan. In three days I was going to track the only threat to my darling Bella. I hadn't ever tracked before but I was going to try it.

The next morning I excused myself to go out to hunt. I hadn't hunted even though I should have. I knew starving myself wouldn't help anything but I felt no reason to indulge. I lay down in the snow considering my plan. My heart still hurt from not seeing Bella. I heard a soft crunching of snow and looked up to see Tanya appearing from the trees.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked me cautiously. Great. Now I was giving them reason to fear my sanity. Well, I suppose they should. I was already going insane. Last night after I had come up with my plan I had curled up into a tight ball, hoping that I could get through this. I had been sobbing and I hadn't moved an inch all night. I had also just starved myself, hadn't I?

"Yes Tanya, I just came out here to think," I told her calmly.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"About –"I didn't know what to tell her. I knew it would hurt her feelings telling her it was about Bella. Tanya still had a crush on me and she was very jealous of Bella.

"About Bella, right?" she asked. I cringed at the mention of her name. Tanya seemed to notice.

"I won't mention it, I just wanted to know." She came up to me and dropped ever so gracefully to her knees. Then she lay down next to me and took my hand in hers. My automatic reaction was to pull away, but she kept her grip. Well, I suppose this is what I wanted Bella to do, so I could too. Plus, if I pretended, I could imagine it was Bella's hand in mine.

"There, is that so bad?" she asked me while looking at my face. She scooted a little bit closer to me so that our bodies were touching.

"No, it feels okay," I mumbled to her. I closed my eyes as she rolled onto her stomach and started tracing patterns in my hand. It was exactly like Bella used to do. I smiled just a bit as I imagined that it was my Bella sitting here with me, tracing patterns into my hand. Tanya must have seen my smile because she giggled a bit.

When I opened my eyes Tanya's face was a few centimeters away from mine. She had rolled on top of me and I guess I hadn't noticed. I was dreaming that it was Bella and I here. It was going to hurt me later to think of Bella so much today but I couldn't help myself.

Tanya was watching me intently while I was thinking all this over. When I realized that it was in fact, Tanya and not Bella. I started to tense but before I could push Tanya off of me, she was kissing me. Our lips moved together and her kiss was wonderful. It was so full of passion and love. Bella and I had never kissed like this before, we couldn't. With Tanya it seemed so right but at the same time, so wrong.

"How was that?" she inquired.

"Tanya that was wonderful but-"

I pushed her away and sat up. She looked at me questioningly and then she smiled at me.

"Edward you know I have wanted you since I met you," Tanya said as she started undressing.

"Stop, you aren't the one I want, even if you are beautiful, you don't own my heart like she does," she began to dress again and I'm sure if she was human she would have started crying.

"What does she have that I don't? A beating heart? What is it that attracts you to her, other than her blood?" she practically screamed at me.

"Tanya you know I love you, but just not in the way that I love Bella. She is my heart, soul, and body, and I am hers. But in the end I ended up alone. Losing her, the only one who's ever known who I am, who I'm not and who I wanted to be. I will always be hers even if she doesn't return my love, like I want her to.

"Fine, Edward. You and I would be perfect together but if you want to love someone who doesn't return it, then that's your choice." She stood up and started striding over to her house again. I decided that it was time to leave before I upset the peace again. I strode off into the forest and started running. I was concentrating on where I had to start to get Victoria's scent. Forks. I wouldn't let Bella see me, I just might check up on her though. I went to go see my love and start tracking her one and only threat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Dream

When I arrived in Forks I went to my house and decided to rest there for a bit. I was happy that I was going to see my Bella, but sad that it would be only for a day. When it was around midnight I decided to go watch Bella sleep, for old time's sakes. I arrived at her house and jumped lithely onto the roof next to her window. She still kept the window unlocked so I slid it open and slid inside. Her room was exactly the same as I remembered it.

As I looked around her room trying to remember everything about it, I came upon Bella. She looked exhausted and she was sleeping peacefully. I walked over to her and stood beside her bed. Suddenly her scent washed over me and I staggered backward. I had not hunted in so long. My eyes must have been pure charcoal black, and here I was next to the human I loved who smelled so mouthwatering.

I hadn't been fighting the urge to hunt for long, but I still had self-control surprisingly. I sank to my knees and sat there watching my Bella sleep. I was memorizing everything about her: her smell, her face, her room, every detail. Suddenly she started thrashing about in her bed and she started crying out into the darkness.

"Edward! Edward! Don't leave me! Please don't go!" she started crying in her sleep while shouting these things out loud. I stood up abruptly listening for any signs of Charlie coming to wake up his daughter from her bad dream. I couldn't hear anything so I crept up to her bedside again. She was whimpering and I couldn't do anything to help her. My Bella needed me, but I had made that stupid promise that 'It would be as if we had never existed'.

I sat there fighting myself so that I wouldn't disturb her. I wasn't supposed to be here and I shouldn't have come. I had caused her so much pain. The pain was only meant for me, but she had gotten the worst of it. I rose and climbed out of the window and jumped down onto the grass. I started running back to my house to prepare to search for Victoria's scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Tracking

When dawn broke I went to search for Victoria's scent. I started at the forest behind the high school where Esme and Rosalie had last seen her. I jogged through the forest and I caught her scent soon enough. I followed it to a meadow. When I came out of the trees I recognized it. It was _our_ meadow. The one where Bella and I had expressed our feelings for each other.

I sank down to my knees and curled up into a ball. I was dry sobbing again and my chest hurt. I knew there was no heart in there, but it still felt like it was being ripped out of my chest with a million knives. I had done this to myself and I deserved it. I had caused Bella and myself so much pain. I still wasn't eating anything and I could feel my strength deteriorating.

I forced myself to get up after an hour of lying on the ground not moving, not breathing, not doing anything. I staggered toward the other side of the field knowing I needed to hunt or I wouldn't be good for anything. I already wasn't good for anything, but I needed to help Bella any way I could.

After I had hunted I felt a bit better and I started to follow Victoria's scent again. She had obviously gone all over town looking for some trace of Bella. I had followed the trail to my house several times. It seemed like I was going in circles. Then I found a new lead. I started heading deep south, towards Oregon. It took me a long time but her trail led me to Texas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Searching

Why had Victoria come to the south? She wouldn't have been able to come out in the day and how had she followed Bella's trail down here? Bella had never gone to Texas in her entire life. I was on the southernmost beach when her trail went into the water. I headed back to the nearest town knowing that I would need supplies if I was going to swim. I headed into the nearest convenience store and looked around looking nonchalant. I picked up a water proof backpack and bought some sunscreen although I wouldn't need it. I paid the man at the register and left. It was still dark out so I could start on my journey.

I headed back to the beach and I started to take off my shirt, pants, and shoes. I put them into my backpack and got into the water. The water was mostly warm and it felt good on my cold skin. I put the backpack on and started swimming at a steady pace following her scent. Soon I started to grow weary because I hadn't been hunting lately. I almost never hunted anymore. I would let myself go to the point of almost dying, and then only revive myself a small bit.

As I was swimming I could tell that I needed to hunt in order to keep going. I wondered if fish could help me any. I reached underneath me and pulled out a small bass.

Once I was finished I realized that I was okay again, so I continued to press onward. While I was swimming I started to think about my family. I hadn't been able to see them for the longest time. I also hadn't read anyone's mind in a long time. I just blocked them all out. I didn't want to know about other people's lives. Unless the person knew something about Bella, I didn't bother to read their minds.

After two weeks of journeying I finally ended up in Venezuela. I had stopped only once in Barbados to rest. When I stopped, my muscles were not aching but I could sense that they were tired. I sat down on the beach and rested since it was still night. When dawn was breaking I dressed, then ran into the nearest forest and found the darkest part.

I stayed there until nightfall and then I followed Victoria's scent to Bolivia, resting only when the sun came up. When I was in the forest in Bolivia, I continued my pattern of what I had been doing the last 5 weeks. Once I was done running I would lie down on the floor and think about Bella. Trying to remember everything about her. I would focus on one thing every day, which led me to inevitable pain after I was through. I would feel the ripping in my chest, although nothing was happening. My arms and legs would go numb and my brain would just be aware of the pain ripping through my torso. I didn't think it would ever end, but then just as I would start thrashing about, it would suddenly decrease in pain. I would then get up and continue running, following Victoria's scent.

One night while I was running I had to stop. It was time for me to hunt again. I would only hunt when I thought I could bear it no longer, and couldn't go any more. After I had drunk the smallest amount of blood, I tried to pick up the scent again. I looked around but it just stopped. How was that possible? It was here only a moment ago, and now I couldn't find it.

I had just lost the scent. I had been following it for almost two months now, trying to save Bella. Bella. What if while I had been out here, Victoria had already gotten her? I pulled out the cell phone from my backpack, but I didn't know who to call. Charlie? No, I'm sure he hated me with everything he had. How could I make sure Bella was okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Death

I was so worried about Bella. I was actually crippled with worry. I had been lying on the forest floor for two weeks. I hadn't hunted once, and I was barely able to move, I was so weak.

One day, I heard a rustle from the other side of the clearing I was lying in. I mustered up all the strength I had to lift my head to see who it was. The creature was very small. It kept walking towards me with great speed. Most of the jungle animals had left me alone now, which one was brave enough to venture this way anymore?

"Edward?" the voice called. It sounded like wind chimes. I knew that voice. It sounded like- Alice?

"Alice?" I called back. My voice was raspy because I hadn't used it for so long.

"Oh, Edward!" she shouted back. She came running over to me, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

AlicePOV

There he was! I had been searching for him for so long. I had followed him here after I had gotten Jasper and I settled down for the time being.

"Edward?" I called to him. I recognized a scent but I couldn't tell if it was Edward's. There was silence for awhile but then I heard a voice.

"Alice?" it called back. The voice was very raspy and weak and I couldn't tell if it was Edward or not. I ran over to the voice and then stopped dead in my tracks. My brother was lying on the ground in a curled up ball. His hair was in disarray, but worse than usual. His clothes were a disgrace, all dirty and torn from weeks of running. He looked horrible.

"Edward what happened to you?" I asked nervously.

"B-B-Bella," he choked out. My eyes opened in surprise. What did Bella have to do with this? I stopped for a moment to try to see her future. I couldn't get anything.

"What does Bella have to do with this?" I asked him.

"She-she might be in danger. Victoria-tried to track her down here but lost it. She might have Bella and I can't go to see if she's okay." He seemed to be getting his voice back.

"Edward its okay, I would have seen if Bella had been hurt. Nothing's happened. Plus, Esme just went through there to get some things from the house – Bella didn't see her – and she saw that Bella was okay," I told him in a rush.

"Okay, I believe you" he told me.

"Edward I haven't seen you go this long without hunting," I told him in a worried tone.

"It's fine. I'm just testing my limits," he told me feebly. I glared at him.

"Edward it is most certainly not fine," I roared at him. "Being dead from starvation won't help Bella one bit."

"I'll go check on her if you want but I don't know-"he held up one of his hands to stop me.

"No, she's better off without us," he told me. I knew that wasn't true. I was so sad that I couldn't be with Bella anymore. Edward was even worse. There was no way that she wasn't feeling the same way.

"Fine," I snapped at him. I walked away to go think for awhile, and so he could clean himself up. When I was about three miles away I sat down to think and then a vision hit me. I waited for it to clear and this is how it went:

_There was Bella. She was standing on the edge of a cliff looking down at the sea. Her hair was swirling around her and she looked very determined. Rain was starting to trickle down and there were dark clouds in the sky. Then she – jumped. She just stepped off the cliff and then suddenly……black. Nothing. She was gone. Forever._

I came back from the vision and gasped. What had just happened? Bella was dead. Oh no, this would kill Edward. I had to go make sure, and help Charlie if it was true. I took the tiny, silver phone out of my pocket and dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" the voice rang.

"Rose, its Alice. I'm going back to Forks because I think Bella died. Don't say anything to anyone yet, I'm going to make sure."

"Okay," she said quietly. Rose was never quiet but I didn't have time to think about it. I shut the phone and ran back to Edward. Before I got to him I stopped to keep my composure.

"Hey," he said quietly. He looked better. He must've gone to hunt so he wouldn't look as bad. He also changed his clothes and put his hair back into his usual disarray.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have to leave. Jasper needs me," I told him. I hoped he couldn't see that it was a lie.

"That's fine," he said calmly.

"Please try to take care of yourself," I pleaded.

"Okay," he whispered. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off to the airport. When I got there I took the first flight to Texas, and from there I would go to Forks.

RosaliePOV

It was three days after I had gotten the call from Alice about Bella. I was ecstatic! She had died! I had never liked Bella. How could a human want to be a vampire? Who would give up that glorious life, for this? Obviously she could. She had died, though!

Since Alice hadn't called me back that surely meant that Bella was dead. I took out my phone, and called Edward. Alice had said that he was traumatized. This should put him out of his misery, and he could move on. I dialed his number and waited. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Edward, its Rose," I told him.

"What is it Rose?" he asked me.

"Well Edward, it's about Bella." I tried to sound as sincere as I could, but it wasn't much.

"What's the matter with Bella?? Is she hurt? Did Alice find her?" he asked in a rush.

"Well Edward, she died," I told him.

"What?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sorry, that's what happened," I said in a cold tone. Then I hung up the phone. I giggled to myself. How sweet it was to get revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Volturi

EdwardPOV

Bella was dead? How? I thought Alice had said she was okay. How was I going to live? Knowing that Bella was dead, meant that I didn't have to survive anymore. Although, it was Rose that had told me and she had never liked Bella. I should probably make sure it's true. I took out my phone and called Bella's house.

"Hello? Swan Residence," a male voice had said. It hadn't been Charlie's.

"Yes, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is Charlie home?"I asked politely.

"No, he's at the funeral," they replied.

"Okay, thank you, goodbye," I told him. I hung up the phone. A violent shudder went through my body. My Bella was dead and it was all my fault. Victoria must have gotten her. I heaved dry sobs that echoed across the forest. I knew what I wanted to do. Bella was dead; I was going to follow right behind her. I would go to the Volturi and ask to die. If they didn't give it to me, then I would expose the secret in their own city. That was my plan and I would stick to it.

I threw my phone into the nearest bush. I knew Alice would have seen my plan and she would try to stop me. I started running. It wouldn't take too long to get to Volterra. I was going to meet up with Bella in heaven, or wherever I go.

When I arrived in Italy I headed straight for Volterra. When I arrived, I went to the secret entrance and went deep underground. I came upon a reception area with a human secretary. I was overwhelmed with her scent but it was easy to put it off. My eyes had to be charcoal black again.

"How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I would like to speak to Aro, Marcus, and Caius please." I asked.

"Okay, have a seat and they will be with you shortly," she told me. She pointed to a burgundy sofa on the other side of the room. I walked over and sat down. In a few minutes she told me to go in. I walked through two big doors into the conference area.

"Hello, gentlemen," I greeted them.

"Hello Edward!" Aro cried. "So wonderful to see you! How is my dear friend Carlisle?"

"He's well," I told them calmly.

"Well then, what could this meeting possibly be about?" he questioned me.

"Well sir, I would like to ask for death." The room had gone quiet.

"Death? Why Edward?" he asked curiously.

"The love of my life, Bella, has died and I would like to join her in the afterlife," I told them calmly.

"You must give us time to think about this Edward, but if you wouldn't mind could I possibly learn about Bella?" I walked up to him and laid my palm on top of his and closed my eyes. Aro saw everything that I had ever been through, and it brought a fresh round of pain seeing Bella again.

I opened my eyes and left the room. When I went back out into the reception area, I concentrated on not falling apart. I sat down and concentrated on their thoughts to see what their decision would be. When they decided that they would not kill me, I got up and left.

When I was outside I planned to show myself in the sun to get punished and die. I had gone through many options while I was waiting for them to choose my fate, and this seemed to be perfect. I would walk out into the main square, into the sun so I would sparkle.

I went into a dark alley and prepared myself. It had been a couple of days since I had first come to Volterra, and I had to act fast. I took off my shirt and left it crumpled on the ground next to me. I closed my eyes and waited for the clock to announce that it was noon, the brightest time of the day. It turned out that fate was in my favor because it was also St. Marcus Day.

The first chime of the clock sounded and I clenched my jaw. This was it. I was going to be reunited with Bella at long last. I took one step forward towards the square. It would take about four steps before I was in full sunlight. The second chime sounded and I took another step. Suddenly something smacked into my torso and I held my arms out to steady it.

I opened my eyes and before me was Bella. She looked exactly the same, but even better than I had remembered. I held her at arm's length and looked her over.

"Amazing," I breathed. "That was much faster than I had thought it would be. Hmmm. You still smell the same. Well then this must be hell, but I have you, so it doesn't matter."

"Edward! We're not dead! Yet! We have to get moving!" she screamed at me. I hadn't realized, but she was pushing me back into the shadows. I heard the sound of footsteps and put her behind me. From the shadows came Felix and another vampire. I went into a protective crouch and spread my arms apart to protect Bella.

"Well Edward, you almost exposed our secret," Felix told me.

"Yes but that isn't a problem anymore," I told him.

"Aro would like to see you," he said firmly.

"Okay just let me get Bella out of here-"

"No, Aro wants to see her too," he continued. I stepped towards him and bared my teeth.

"Now boys, there are ladies present," Alice chimed, as she skipped over to stand beside me. Jane appeared out of the shadows and made us all follow her. I had to drop Bella into a hole to get inside. I jumped down and put my arm around her waist. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I didn't know how long it would last though. I now knew that I wasn't dead but I could be soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Decisions

They led us to a different room than the one I had been in. This was a bad room. Bella shouldn't be in this room. I would do all I could to get her out. Aro, Marcus, and Caius came out to see us. They looked the same. All had pale ashy skin and looked very fragile.

"Hello again Edward," Aro greeted me.

"Hello Aro," I said.

"And hello Alice and Bella!" he practically sang. Bella moved a bit closer to me.

"Ahh, Edward what are we going to do with you?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry Aro, I thought Bella was dead but here she stands before you, so she obviously isn't." Bella looked at me for the briefest instant but then looked away. "There was a mix-up but it's sorted out now."

"Edward you are free of charge but Miss Bella must stay with us. She knows too much so she must be terminated." Bella's heartbeat sped up. How I loved that I knew that again. How I was so thrilled to have this beautiful creature in my arms again. I bared my teeth at Aro and growled. He smiled.

"I may have the solution to this problem," Alice said. She skipped up to Aro and held out her hand. Aro raised his eyebrows and took her hand in his. They both looked blank for a bit and then they were back to normal.

"Well that changes things," he said, amused. "Come brothers, we must discuss this." He and his brothers went off into the corner. They discussed for a minute while Alice and I had a silent conversation. When they came back to tell us their decision, I snuggled Bella a bit closer to me.

"We have decided that you and Bella may leave, as long as Bella is changed into a vampire. Soon." He told me.

"That's fine," I answered. I was so happy that I got to leave with my Bella. There was no way I was leaving her again. I also wasn't changing her into a vampire, but I could take care of that later. They reminded us to not leave until it was dark and we agreed.

They led us back out to the reception area and we all sat down on the sofa. Suddenly Bella started sobbing and crying very loudly. I sat her in my lap and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, Bella it's okay, we're fine now," I told her soothingly. She kept sobbing and mumbled a response. How could I have left her in the first place? I didn't know, but I wouldn't ever do it again.

When it was dark I led Bella out to the car Alice had rented. I had to remember to get her one for Christmas. When we were at the airport I told Bella to go to sleep, but she refused. We were soon on an airplane to go back home, and now I had my true love with me. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Changes

We arrived back in Forks and I hadn't gotten Bella to sleep at all. We had stared lovingly at each other, trying to make up for lost time. When we walked out of the airport my family was there waiting for us. Rosalie looked very guilty. She should have, she was the one who had started this whole thing. I wouldn't ever forgive her.

We got hugs and then I told them I had to get Bella home. Rosalie had tried to apologize, and Bella had accepted. I hadn't. Bella had finally fallen asleep and I carried her up to Charlie's house. He opened the door and his face turned bright red when he saw me. I urged him to just let me take her upstairs, and then I left.

I came back a few minutes later to lie beside Bella and wait for her to wake up. When she did I was very grateful. She gasped when she realized where she was, and what had happened.

"How-"she started.

"Bella, you've been asleep for awhile," I told her. She stared at me for a few minutes. She closed her eyes and whispered ohhhh.

"What is it, love?" I asked her.

"I'm dreaming," she told me with tear filled eyes. I reached over and wiped her eyes.

"No, you aren't, you are awake," I told her firmly.

"No this is just another dream, you aren't really back," she whispered. I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. I searched her eyes to see if she believed me. She didn't.

"Bella, believe me you're awake," I urged. She stared at me wide-eyed and then shook her head. She still didn't believe me. I kissed her again, willing her to believe the truth.

"I will make you believe that you are awake, I swear it," I promised her.

"Okay well then I would like you to take me somewhere," she told me.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"To your house," she commanded. I scooped her up in my arms, gave her another kiss, and jumped down from her room to the ground. I put her on my back and began to run back to my house. When we arrived, she called a family meeting and we all sat around the table. She told them all that we were convened to discuss her mortality.

I was holding her hand but I let go when she told me the reason we were here. She was calling her mortality to a vote? She looked at me expectantly.

"No," I told her firmly. She continued on to Alice and everyone else. Rosalie was the only one who had also voted no. How surprising. She was on my side? It was down to Carlisle and I could already tell what his vote was. I stood up and left the room. I was moving too fast and I accidentally broke a vase on top of the piano. When I had calmed myself down, I took Bella back home.

My family had accepted her like I had. They knew that we were both together forever now. I would do everything I could to make up for my leaving. I took her back to her room and laid her down on the bed. I lay down next to her and we talked all morning. She was my past, present, and future now. I would do whatever it took to keep her that way.


End file.
